


All That Glitters Is Gold

by Hand_of_the_Alex



Series: Malec Shorts [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, Magnus' glitter obsession, a couple of spoilers if you havent read them and just watch the show, follows the books, took some aspects of the show tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hand_of_the_Alex/pseuds/Hand_of_the_Alex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 5 times Alec has been caught covered in glitter from a certain warlock.</p><p>And the 1 time Magnus is caught in something that belongs to a certain shadowhunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Glitters Is Gold

**5**

“Alexander it’s not that bad.” Magnus said to his boyfriend over the phone.

“Are you serious?” Alec said, slightly panicking. “Can’t you magic something from my room or something?”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Magnus asked.

“Magnus I have to go and fight demons, I can’t do that wearing a t-shirt that says ‘say hey if you’re gay’. There’s also the fact that people don’t even know I’m gay!” Alec argued to an obviously amused Magnus.

“Just quickly get changed when you get back to the institute. It’s not my fault you put on the wrong shirt when getting changed.”

“Alright. I’ll see you later.” Alec relented, knowing arguing wouldn’t get him anywhere.

“You sure will.” Magnus said in a flirty voice which made Alec smile fondly.

Alec finally got to the institute and quickly went inside, trying to avoid anyone and everyone. He almost got to his room before he heard someone coming around the corner, before he even had a chance to hide, Izzy spotted him. He was actually quite relieved that it was her considering she was one of the only ones to know that he is gay.

“Alec where have you been?” She asked walking over to him, her heels making a sound against the wooden floor every step she took. “And what are you wearing?”

“I put the wrong thing on this morning and didn’t notice until I was half way home.” He answered whilst he opened the door to his room.

“So you stayed at Magnus’ again.” It was a statement not a question but Izzy said it with a smile on her face.

“Be quiet!” Alec warned, closing his door.

“No one heard, Jace and Clary are in the weapons room and Hodge is in his library.” Izzy replied, rolling her eyes. “But you did stay at Magnus’ again.”

“Yes okay.” Alec answered.

“Good. Now get changed before Jace comes storming in here and sees that.” She said looking down at the glittery shirt with the less than subtle phrase on it.

“I can’t believe he even owns this.” Alec mumbled and took it off and threw it on his bed.

“Alec are you ready yet?” Jace asked, barging into the room. “I think his is the latest you’ve ever woken up. C’mon we’ve got a lead on Valentine.”

“Just…just give me a minute.” Alec stuttered before quickly putting on one of his falling apart jumpers.

“That was close.” Izzy said after Jace left the room.

“You’re telling me.”

“You have glitter in your hair by the way.” Izzy observed before leaving the room.

Alec dashed to the bathroom to see that he did in fact have glitter in his hair. It must have either been off of the t-shirt when he slipped it over his head or from Magnus’ hands when he ran them through Alec’s black hair that morning. Alec smiled at the memory before trying to quickly wash it out of his hair and heading out to meet the rest of them.

**4**

It was quite thrilling to be in the same room as Magnus when everyone else was there but for them not to know what was going on. It wasn’t as rare as it should be for the Shadowhunters to go to Magnus for help, he was an amazing warlock after all and didn’t charge them the ridiculous amounts he charged his usual clients.

“Now that you all have what you need, would you kindly leave me alone?” Magnus asked, walking towards the door and leading everyone out.

“Thanks Magnus. You’ve been a big help.” Clary said as she left the room first, Jace, Simon and Izzy soon after.

Just as Alec was about to leave, Magnus held onto Alec’s arm so that he wouldn’t leave. The rest of the group saw that Alec wasn’t with them they turned back. Magnus smiled at them, “I would just like a word with Alec about my payment, and I’ll give him back to you in a moment.” Magnus closed the door, with the two of them inside before anyone could reply.

“Magnus wha…” Alec started before Magnus promptly put his lips against his startled boyfriend’s.

Alec soon started to kiss back. He backed Magnus up against the back of the door without breaking the kiss, the warlock ran his hands through Alec’s black hair in response. They continued like this for the next couple of minutes before the doorbell started ringing and Jace’s voice came through saying ‘are you going to keep my parabatai much longer? We need him and your door is locked.’

Magnus broke the kiss as soon as he heard Jace’s voice and went over to talk back out to him. “Alexander will be with you in a minute.” Magnus said, the annoyance clear in his voice.

“I should really… I should get back to them before they break down your door.” Alec admitted.

“Like they could.” Magnus smugly replied. “Well now that you have paid the payment I suppose I can let you go back to your demanding friends.”

“Yeah. I’ll see you Friday?” Alec asked, hand on the door handle.

“Yes you will, I have a wonderful night planned.”

“Can’t wait.” Alec said and gave Magnus a small peck on the lips before leaving the room.

He ran down the stairs (not falling down them this time) and left the building where his friends were waiting for him. Jace looked him over and frowned which panicked Alec so he looked down to see if there was any evidence of what had just happened but Jace just shrugged and started walking.

Izzy walked next to Alec and looked him over in a similar way. “You have glitter on your clothes.” She observed and Alec then started to notice the tiny speckles of shine all over his dark t-shirt.

Alec silently cursed Magnus’ glitter obsession before dusting himself down and joining the rest of the group.

**3**

“Magnus can you portal me to the institute without anyone noticing?” Alec frantically asked, reaching for his clothes (and making sure they were actually his).

“Alexander you know first-hand how protected it is, I could get you around the corner from it though.” Magnus answered, groggily sitting up in the bed.

“Thank you. I just really cannot be late for a meeting with the conclave considering my parents will be there too.” Alec explained and Magnus replied with a hand movement as if saying ‘it’s nothing’.

Magnus slowly slid out of bed and put on some silky pyjama pants before walking into the living room of the apartment where there was more room to make a portal. Alec followed and made sure he had all of his things. Magnus made the portal and Alec turned back to him and gave him a small kiss goodbye before stepping through it.

Alec ran around the corner to the institute, Izzy was waiting by the door with a concerned look on her face.

“Alec, our parents have been looking for you all morning! The meeting is about to start.” She explained.

“Sorry, I stayed up too late last night and for some reason didn’t wake up on time.” Alec said.

“Stayed up too late huh?” Izzy asked with a smirk on her face. “Get in there before our parents launch a man hunt for you.”

Alec nodded at her before getting into the institute and seeing most of the conclave waiting. He risked looking at his parents to see the angry and disappointed looks on their faces. He silently took his seat beside them, as he is an adult Shadowhunter he is expected to attend these meetings.

“Alec where have you been?” Maryse angrily whispered to him.

“I went out on a walk and lost track of time.” Alec lied, it was an easy lie to believe.

“You have a responsibility to this institute and the Clave. I expect more of you.” Maryse replied in an even angrier whisper.

“It won’t happen again mother.” Alec said and looked down to his lap.

“And if you were here on time then perhaps you could have had time for a shower. You are covered in glitter. I assume it’s most likely from getting Magnus’ help yesterday. I wish I could keep you away from that Downworlder but his magic is needed.” Maryse said in a more disgusted than angry whisper.

Alec tried to stop himself from going to Magnus’ defence about what a wonderful man Magnus is and how happy he makes him. Alec just settled with silently plotting ways to get out of this meeting and back to his boyfriend to thank him for Portaling him there that morning.

He didn’t really pay attention to what was going on and when the meeting ended he quickly got out of the room to avoid his parents and get to his room. When he got there Izzy was sat on the end of his bed.

“You should really invest in some glitter-proof clothes. Those ratty jumpers really do collect it whenever you’re in Magnus’ general vicinity.” She said looking him over.

“Mom even pointed it out and linked it to Magnus.” Alec explained.

“Did she find out that you and him are..?” Izzy started but Alec cut her off.

“No, she just thought it was from us asking for his help last night and that I hadn’t showered yet.”

“One day everyone’s going to find out big bro, might be best to just tell everyone.” Izzy said sympathetically.

“But the Clave…”

“But the Clave won’t do anything Alec. It will all be okay.” Izzy reassured him and he really wanted to believe it.

**2**

“Alec?” Max said, coming into Alec’s room holding his toy soldier toy.

“What is it Max?” Alec replied, sitting up.

“Why are mother and father shouting at each other?” Max asked and Alec felt his heart break.

“They are under a lot of stress from the Clave. It will work out though, I promise you.” Alec promised, even though he knew he might not be able to keep it.

“Are they going to break up?” Max asked in a small voice.

“I don’t know Max. Sometimes people fall out of love and we can’t stop it.” Alec admitted.

“Jace said that if you really love someone then you will love them forever!” Max said, his eyes lighting up when he talked about Jace and Alec tried to not get jealous.

“Sometimes that happens.” Alec said and his mind wandered off to thinking about Magnus. “But when you’re in love it should make you happy and make you smile when you’re thinking of them. You can shout and scream at them but at the end of the day you still love them and you make everything work out.”

“Are you in love Alec?” Max asked and Alec stopped still. “You look happy and you are always really shiny, do you get really shiny when you’re in love?” Max explained and Alec looked down to his jumper to find there were still somehow tiny little speckles of glitter.

“If you fall in love with someone who has an endless supply of glitter.” Alec muttered.

Max giggled and Alec realised he must have heard him. It then struck him that he was falling in love with Magnus, when he thought of love he no longer thought of Jace. Magnus made him happier than he thought he ever deserved. Magnus understood him and actually liked him back.

“What are you two giggling about?” Izzy asked as she walked into the room.

“Alec being shiny all the time.” Max answered.

“I think he looks better shiny, don’t you?” Izzy said tickling Max, getting more laughs out of the boy.

“I want to be shiny.” Max said after Izzy relented in her tickling.

“Well be around Alec for more than a couple of minutes and you’ll be finding glitter in your clothes for weeks to come.” Izzy said and Alec gave her dagger eyes.

**1**

They had been in Idris from a short time now and all Alec wanted to do was get to Brooklyn and see why Magnus wasn’t calling him back. He sat in the same room as his siblings and cousins just staring at his phone, hoping that it will chime and there will be some excuse to why Magnus hadn’t called.

Izzy had teased him about it and Max had asked who Magnus was and all Alec wanted to do was go and see him but there was a meeting of the Clave about what to do about Valentine and as an adult Shadowhunter, Alec was expected to show up.

Alec went to find something to wear that wasn’t completely ruined (although he didn’t see the point in throwing away something just because it had a couple of holes in it). However when looking through his clothes he found pretty much all of them to be covered in glitter, even some that he hadn’t even worn around Magnus.

He was that focused on finding something that wasn’t covered in glitter that he didn’t realised that his cousin Aline was in the room. She walked over to him and looked down at his chest of clothing.

“Did you spill glitter in there?” She asked with a questioning frown.

“Wha…No it wasn’t…I didn’t.” Alec stuttered, trying and failing to come up with an explanation to it.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure you look great in glitter.” She teased before leaving the room and going back to the rest of the group.

Alec sighed and then checked his phone again, just in case. He looked at the lack of notifications with disappointment before putting on his least glittery jumper and joining the rest of his family before his parents came to get him for the meeting.

“Well Alec you are looking as glittery as always.” Izzy said as he walked past her.

“Practically shimmering.” Jace added.

“I’m going to leave you children here and go to the meeting.” Alec said, rolling his eyes.

Just as he said that his parents entered the room and everyone went silent. Maryse looked Alec up and down and looked as if she disapproved but didn’t say anything. Alec silently cursed Magnus whilst still hoping he would call him back, however glittery Magnus made him, he still wanted to be with the warlock.

**+1**

Alec hadn’t seen Magnus since they got back to the Gard and Clary had made the rune to show the person that you loved the most. It had been that that helped Alec realise that he did love Magnus, he thought he loved Jace in that way but how he felt for Magnus was new and exciting and much deeper than the platonic love he feels for Jace.

As Clary showed the alliance rune and everyone was picking partners, Alec desperately looked around for Magnus. Izzy helped him look.

“I can’t spot him anywhere.” Izzy huffed after a minute of searching. “I usually just look for glitter but I can’t see any.”

“I don’t think he’s wearing any. He was wearing dark clothing when I saw him last.” Alec explained.

“Are you sure that was Magnus? I’ve not seen him ever wear anything dark.” Izzy said with a frown.

“I’m pretty sure. Is that Magnus?” Alec asked looking at someone approaching.

“Alec, that’s a werewolf. A girl werewolf in fact…” Izzy continued but Alec tuned it out still searching for Magnus until he spotted him and smiled.

“There’s Magnus.” He said and walked over to him.

Magnus seemed surprised that Alec was approaching him but Alec was sick of lying to himself and his parents about who he loved. He wanted the world to see the wonderful man he had found and didn’t care what anyone said. He wanted Magnus to know that he was taking this relationship seriously and he didn’t want to lose him.

“Will you be my partner?” Alec asked when he got to Magnus.

“I thought you would never ask, Alexander.” Magnus said and flashed his usual smile which made Alec weak at the knees.

Alec gave Magnus his stele and held out his hand, Magnus drew it on perfectly and then gave Alec the stele. Alec then took Magnus’ hand and drew the matching rune on his soft skin, he tried to be as gentle as possible considering Magnus had never had a rune on him before considering he was a Downworlder.

Just as he was finished, he brushed his hair out of his face and looked into Magnus’ amazing cat eyes then looked him up and down and was surprised at what Magnus was actually wearing.

“Are you wearing my sweater?” Alec asked, remembering leaving that one at Magnus’ one night when he fell asleep on the couch.

“It would appear that I am.” Magnus said looking down at it but with a fond smile on his face.

Alec didn’t know how he didn’t realise how stupidly in love he was with Magnus before today when he looked at the warlock. Gathering all his courage and determination to make this relationship last as long as possible, he put his arms around Magnus and kissed him.

Magnus went completely still, probably from shock but then after that moment came and went, he started kissing back. Alec was aware of all the gasps from everyone who could see them but in that moment he couldn’t care less, he was with Magnus and now could finally give Magnus the relationship he deserved instead of treating him like a dirty secret.

He broke the kiss and opened his eyes just as Magnus did. “You never cease to amaze me, Alec.”

Alec simply replied by kissing him again, just because he could.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!! I've never done a 5 + 1 fic before, it sure did take a while to finish. Also I haven't re-read City of Glass in a while so if the +1 bit is a tad off just ignore that.
> 
> Find me on tumblr: alecanderbane.tumblr.com


End file.
